New Voyage! Chapter 4
New Voyage! Chapter 4 – The Bounty Hunters!! It was a few hours after Cosmos had left Dandy and her village to start his adventure, Only he had forgotten to pack food or water . . . or in fact any supplies at all. Instead he was trying to use a bait-less fishing rod, his attempts as most would presume proved futile. But now he had given that up and decided to use a more calculative approach, to catch the fish he would provide recon on their movements. Once they were close enough to the surface, he would evaporate their surroundings and quickly catch them with the tip of his spear. Cosmos: Aha! Gotcha!! With a joyous smile he jumped up and took a bite out of the fish, then looked to the sun and then back at the fish before swallowing. His smile then swerved into a frown as he looked at the fish. Cosmos: I hate raw fish . . . He then crawled around on his boat and wrapped his hands around the back of his head, falling asleep. Not noticing that the boat was just off coast of Siedelman island. The Siedelman’s Island but little did he know of the slaughter and danger that is occurring there. Meanwhile a group of nine bounty hunters stood in the center of the town, at the front of them. Stood an average sized, muscular young man, carrying three swords around a brown belt. He has three silver looped earrings on his left earlobe and a black bandana tied around his left wrist. He has short green hair and wore black trouser's with a red captain's jacket. The Civilian's looked at him with awe. Civilian: 'It's Roronoa Yoro!!! The Leader of the Nine Hell Hunter's!!! '''Civilian's: '''Ooooooooooooh!! ''Yoro laughed as he turned his head sideward's and looked at the group with the corner of his eye. 'Yoro: '''Heh, It appear's we've attracted fans. ''Then just behind Yoro stood a rather attractive young man, bearing a tattoo, the Nine Hunter's Seal, on the left side of his neck. He wore a high school uniform consisting of a white shirt, Black and yellow striped tie, which are exposed from under his black jacket. He is wearing three silver earings on the top of his left ear and 2 on the bottom of his right ear. His hair is a pale, silvery white, he has impressively pale skin and his eyes are pale purple or lavender coloured. 'Civilian: '''And that's Rain!!! The 2nd in charge of the Nine Hell Hunter's!!! '''Female Civilian's: '''Raaaaaain we love youuuu!!!! ''Rain blushed slightly as the girls went crazy, he then patted Yoro on the back and smiled while rubbing the back of his head with his other hand. 'Rain: '''Pittapittapittapitta, I do agree we have. ''At the far left side of the group of Hunter's, stood a man whose most prominent feature is his spiky black colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and very muscular. He has a scar on his forehead above his left eye that is only partially covered by his hair. He has the Nine Hunter stamp is below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle and dark blue in color. His most consistent piece of clothing is his necklace, which looks like a sword with a stone in it, and a metal bracelet and similar chain attached to his pants. The Civilian's looked at him and smiled with joy. 'Civilian: '''Look!! It's Cloud!! '''Civilian's: '''Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! Cloud your the best!!! ''He smirked and placed his thumb up while looking to the ground, practically striking a cool pose. 'Cloud: '''It's obvious. I was born to be the best. ''On the far right side of the group stood a young girl with a slender build and standing at a height below average for her appeared age. She has blue hair, with the top cut short and the bottom longer, tied up with a colored bandana around her head. Her member stamp is located on her left shoulder blade. She was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt with emerald green tracksuit bottoms. 'Civilian: '''It's the beloved Lauren Summers!!! '''Male Civilian's: '''She sooooo cute!!! ''She blushed and then kicked the dirt as she held her hand's behind her back, she stood in a more cute position as the male civilian's cheered. 'Lauren: '''Teehee, Im not cute you asshole's! ''Beside her sat a slim young man of average height with a muscular and toned body, he has a silvery blue colored hair. Most of his spikey strands are just upward's on top of his head, except for some which are kept pointing down and partially cover the upper left of his face. His eyes are slanted, with dark round pupils and surrounded by similarly dark lines, and he has small linear dark eyebrows. He donnes a small, light earring on his left earlobe. His member stamp is imprinted on his right pectoral. '' '''Civilian: '''It's the creepy tombs!! Michael Tombs!! '''Civilian's: '''Eek!! ''Michael drank from a small flask and ignored them. As the Civilian's continued to cheer. 'Michael: '. . . . . '????: '''Oioi Mikey, Don't be so ignorant hehe. Sat opposite from Michael was a man with messy black hair that's partly tied into a short ponytail. He has layered dark brown eyes. He's wearing sunglasses in his hair and a red unzipped vest over a no-sleeve black shirt. His pants are baggy, green and have two long straps going down to his knees and his shoes are also red with black socks. The Civilians cheered as he drank from a cup filled with sake.'' '''Civilian: '''It's the walking weapon Gunz!!! '''Gunz: Cicici. No need to be so formal. I prefer the gentleman or the Most Attractive man. Cicicici. A Loud voice was heard in the Bar, It came from a man with green eyes and spiky, blonde hair with bangs that are covering his right eye. He wears dark-colored clothes, which includes a black cap, a black coat, white gloves, dark-colored pants, and dark-colored boots. Next to him stood a women with blue eyes, pink hair, large breasts, and a curvaceous body. Her hair was tied in two pigtails with ribbons and wore a choker tied into a ribbon, a purple and pink short spaghetti dress with light pink trimmings, black leggings, and high-heeled sandals. Her dress appeared to have two long and thin wings at the back. ???: 'Whatya mean ya don't sell booze?! He's drinking Sake right over there!!! '''Bartender: '''He's drinking his own Sake sir!! We don't sell alcohol until after 9 p.m.! '???: 'Oh ok . . . Gommenasai. '????: 'Really Takashi you are troublesome. '''Takashi: '''Shaddap! Stupid Snow Flower trying to tell me what ta do. . . '''Snow Flake: '''You really are an idiot . . . A voice was then heard from the bench over by the armoury, a tall young man with shoulder-length wavy black hair. He wears a long-sleeved collared shirt with suspenders and dark pants. He has a long scar across running vertically along the side of his left eye. He seems to be smiling as he watches the duo bicker.'' 'Yoro: '''Falcon, Snow, Takashi, come on we don't have much time to be mucking about. ''Falcon then pointed at Gunz and Michael. '' '''Falcon: '''What about those two idiots? ''Yoro sighed as Rain grabbed Gunz and Michael by the collar. Gunz and Michael sat with their leg's and arm's crossed as they were dragged across the floor in a comedic fashion. 'Yoro: '''We are here for a reason. Let's get going. ''The group of bounty hunter's then continued their way down the street as the crazed fans and individuals cheered for them. Some held banner's welcoming them, other's simply had heart shaped eyes. The girls followed like crazed groupies and a small squad of four hooded figures stood atop a nearby building, overlooking the street's and town. One of the hooded figures spoke, his voice sounded rash and eager. '??? #1: '''Are they our target? ''Another voice replied, it had a calm demeanor and was very low pitched. He stood over the other three, as his height portrayed a much larger character. '??? #4: '''Target's? No, They are going to be our new subordinates. If not, then we may have to get aggressive. ''The other two hooded figures were sat on the ledge of the building, one kept twitching as if eager to move. The other sat still with his arms folded staring down at Yoro. '''??? #2: '''He's mine. Hihihihihihihihihi. . . ''The End of Chapter 4!!' <~ Previous | Next ~> Category:1NF3RNO Category:Stories Category:New Voyage!